They're Just Words
by Renn
Summary: Why did they move him so? They were just words…ShikaKiba


They're just words

I think I've really got it bad with them…again, some pointless fluff…

> > >

"I'm going out." Shikamaru said as he made his way to the door.

"Shikamaru!" His father called him.

"Yeah?"

His father scratched the back of his head and motioned to him to come closer. "You know…your mother and I have noticed that you look a lot more…relaxed, recently…well, that and you're going out whenever you can."

He didn't like where this was going. "So?"

A sigh. /That kid's way too much like me…/. "I know that you're not a kid anymore, you don't need me bossing you around or whatever. Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked bluntly.

Shikamaru kept up his annoyed look and glanced sideways before answering. "I'm not seeing any girl."

"Aha. A boyfriend then?"

This time Shikamaru put up his best bored expression.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding!" His father exclaimed slapping his back.

"Ha ha." The boy replied icily. "Can I go now?"

His father did a gesture indicating him he was free and he left.

-->

Kiba laughed as Shikamaru told him. "So what did you tell him?"

A shrug. "Nothing; I just gave him my best bored look. I'd like to see the look on his face if he finds out he was right though…"

Kiba stayed silent at that. They had been going out for some time now, and Choji put aside, no one knew about them. They never really discussed what they'd do or what would happen if they were found out. Not that it really mattered, they both preferred to live by the present, and not worry about the future.

Kiba smiled as he looked up at Shikamaru. /Anyway/ he thought/it's worth it/.

-->

Shikamaru sighed boredly as he waited at the Hokage's door. He had been summoned a little sooner, along with others chuunins. Finally, the door opened and they walked in.

Tsunade looked up at them and smiled. "Thank you for coming this quickly. There have been various reports about unknown Nins roaming around. We've just decided to send a few chuunins look for them."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Just look around, see if we can find them, and then what?"

"Capture them. No killing unless absolutely necessary." She explained.

/Just great. / He thought. /Just when I'm supposed to meet up with Kiba…/

-->

Shikamaru carefully looked around as he spotted Kiba with his back leaned on a tree, watching Akamaru trying to catch a butterfly with his paws.

He walked up to him and kissed him before he could talk.

Kiba was a bit surprised, but quickly got over it as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, bringing him closer. "Hello to you too." He said as they parted.

Shikamaru smiled and stopped him as he leaned in for another kiss. "I'm on a mission. We're to find a few Nins that seem to have been roaming around. It's best if you and Akamaru return to the village."

Kiba nodded though he visibly looked disappointed and quickly pecked his lips before walking to grab Akamaru, then leaving. Shikamaru smiled as he raised his fingers to his lips. It still felt just as great, even after all this time. Inwardly, he had long since realized it was more than an infatuation. Yet he couldn't yet put a finger on how to call what he was feeling.

-->

It was late night when he returned to the village. They had succeeded in catching the Nins, runaways from the Rain country.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched a few chuunins bring the Nins to the Hokage. He thought he could still go and pay Kiba a visit. That's what the boy would want, he figured. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the Inuzuka household. Once there, he lightly knocked on the door and didn't have to wait for long until it was flung open.

"Kiba?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "No, but I'm looking for him."

The other boy's sister frowned sadly. "He went in the forest this afternoon, and hasn't come home since. Our mother is out looking for him, what with those Rain Nins…"

The boy frowned too. He didn't like the thoughts the idea provoked.

Kiba was fine. He did _not _fight and loose to any of the Nins. But…

He was still worried. He dashed off to the forest, hoping to find him there, in a good shape.

>

Shikamaru frowned as he looked all around, his head moving from side to side, his eyes taking in all they could. Finally his ears caught what he was looking for. He leaped down from the tree and made his way to the source of the noise. For sure, there was Kiba, lying on the ground. Akamaru was next to him, front paws on his master's chest, whining softly. Shikamaru stopped for a second before he rushed to the boy's side, helping him to lean against him.

"Kiba…Kiba! It's me, Shikamaru. Can you hear me?" He asked worriedly.

Kiba was breathing heavily and there was a light line of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth to his neck. He had various bruises all over his body. He weakly opened his eyes and tried to smile. "Shika? Izhat you?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

Kiba tried to keep his eyes focused on him and swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking again. "My arm hurts…my head, too. Heck, my whole body does."

Shikamaru sighed and tried to help him up, but the boy was too weak and clung to him.

Kiba let his head rest on Shikamaru's shoulder. Suddenly he felt better…just a little, but still better. He then felt his vision darkening and his hearing growing faint. "Shika, you know, I…I love you." He said before closing his eyes, too tired.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he felt the other letting go as he fell unconscious. Frowning, he took him more securely and also grabbed Akamaru before making his way back to the village, his mind on Kiba's words. Was he delirious, or did he really mean it?

-->

He brought Kiba back to his house, his sister quickly tending to his wounds. "It's really lucky that you found him so quickly! Thankfully, his injuries weren't that bad…he must've taken an army pill…" She said letting out a sigh. She then looked up at Shikamaru and smiled. "You don't have to stay, you know. Who knows how long he'll be out?"

He let his eyes trail over Kiba's face and patted Akamaru who was still in his arms. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with him until he wakes up."

She raised an eyebrow. She knew that the two were friends, but she didn't expect them to be that close. "Fine. I'll be in the room next door if you need anything or if he wakes up."

Shikamaru nodded and sat on a chair by the bed. Akamaru jumped on the covers and nestled himself at the foot of the bed.

He sighed as his mind once again replayed the words the unconscious boy had spoken. Why did they move him so? They were just words…maybe Kiba didn't even mean them. He lightly shook his head as he looked over at the sleeping boy. Now that he paid attention, it was the first time he saw Kiba without his Leaf protector on. /He really _is_ good-looking/ he thought as he took one of his hands in his. Not long after that, he yawned as he started to feel drowsy. He soon fell asleep, still holding the other's hand.

Kiba grimaced as his throat felt dry. At least his body felt better, he thought. But he'd give anything for a glass of water, or anything drinkable. His hand felt warm though…and there was a little weight on his stomach. He groggily opened his eyes and saw that he was in what looked like his room; shifting his gaze, he noticed a heap next to his bed. Shikamaru. He was the one holding his hand and had fallen asleep with his head slightly resting on his stomach.

Kiba felt himself smile at the sight. Shikamaru, much like anyone else, was irresistible when sleeping. But…did his presence mean that he had stood by his side all the time?

Right at this moment, the boy stirred, obviously waking up. He raised his head and yawned slightly, shaking his head as if to chase away the drowsiness. He then noticed that the other boy had awakened too. Inwardly, he let out a breath. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So…what's up?"

Kiba smiled. "Nothing much…say, how long have I been out?"

"A few hours." The other replied instantly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and the other looked away, blushing. "So you've been there all along?" As the other didn't reply his smile grew bigger. He gave the other's hand a light squeeze before speaking. "Thanks."

The chuunin mumbled a brief 'you're welcome' before turning back to him, his blush almost gone. "How do you feel now?"

"Bettter," The other said. "A lot better…a bit cold, maybe…"

"I can get you another cover…" Shikamaru said as he began to stand up.

Kiba stopped him. "No, it's okay; you don't have to. I like it when you're near."

Shikamaru stopped in the process of getting up and the corner of lips twitched up. "Move over a little." Kiba raised an eyebrow but did so. He blushed madly as the other got in bed with him. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He simply said.

Kiba smiled and snuggled next to him. Shikamaru was indeed warmer than his covers, and even more comfortable than his pillow.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba and pulled him close. Being that close to him felt so right, he thought as he felt the other's breath on his neck. "Kiba?"

"Mmh?" The other replied sleepily.

"I love you too."

Kiba's eyes widened and he looked up, but the other simply pecked his lips and closed his eyes.

Yes, Shikamaru would never cease to amaze him.

End.

Well…I love it! I have other stories about them in mind, but I'm not sure I'll ever write them down…well then, you know what to do, don't you? Prove to me that I'm not the only one out there who loves these two together, people!


End file.
